Paper products have been used for containing food. Notably, many paper products are known which are used to hold food that is heated using microwave radiation. One such application of paper products is their use in the construction of popcorn bags.
Microwave popcorn bags made from two plies of paper are available. The plies of paper typically have a weight in the range of 18 to 30 pounds per 3000 ft2 of paper, and are laminated with an adhesive to form the material for the bag. Fluorochemicals are often used to alter the surface properties of the paper.
Laminate paper products are described for use as popcorn bags in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,031 (Ochocki); U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,853 (Jackson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,278 (Cox); U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,895 (Olson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,685 (Jackson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,513 (Jackson et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,036 (Hanson).